U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,859 describes, inter alia, compounds of the formula ##SPC2##
U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,508 describes analogs of the compounds of formula I, wherein the chlorine at the 3-position on the benzene ring is replaced by fluorine, the resulting compounds having the formula: ##SPC3##
Compounds of formula I were characterized by their selective action in controlling wild oats. Compounds of formula II were characterized by even more selectivity compared to those of formula I in their control of wild oats in cereal crops.